True to the heart
by shadowkat3
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have never met in this story but it's S+S all the way ^_^ R&R plz...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody… This is my first fan ficcy ^_^ by the way Sakura and Syaoran have never met in this story but it's S+S all the way… R&R plz  
  
Enjoy  
  
True to the heart  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
Sakura tapped her pencil lightly on her desk and glared at the clock. It was another boring day at school and the clock was practically running backwards. Change! Please!   
  
She began to tap her pencil on the desk more rapidly. Sakura's honey brown hair was now shoulder length and her sparkling emerald eyes still glittered as they usually did.  
  
"Sakura!" her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, whispered.  
  
Sakura looked over at Tomoyo. Her dark purple hair and eyes made her look mysterious, yet innocent. But Sakura knew Tomoyo was far from innocent. There was usually a scheme, to get Sakura to go out on a date, in that head of hers. The last guy Tomoyo set Sakura up with was totally self-absorbed. Tomoyo's 'help' with boys made Sakura think twice about them.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo hissed, "Stop with the pencil tapping. You're going to get in…"  
  
Suddenly a ruler smacked down onto Sakura's desktop, "Miss Kinomoto! Will you cease that racket? You're disrupting the studies of others."  
  
Sakura snapped back to reality, "Huh?"  
  
Miss Davenport, the teacher, sighed and raised her hand to her head. She rubbed her temple, "Sakura, if you would just pay attention in class you might just have a chance at passing your final exam. I'm really worried about you. Maybe you need a tutor…"  
  
"No Miss. Davenport. I really, really don't need a tutor. I was just…" Sakura tried to think of an excuse.  
  
"Sakura, I'll allow you to get away with your day dreams this time, but next time I catch you not paying attention I'm assigning you a tutor," Miss Davenport sighed, "Sakura I just want to make sure everyone in my class is coping well with the year 12 curriculum."  
  
The bell rang through out the school.  
  
Miss Davenport turned toward the class, "Read chapter 32 in your chemistry book for the next lesson, class!"  
  
Sakura began to gather up her things and follow Tomoyo. Sakura turned back to Miss Davenport and flashed her a smile.  
  
"Goodbye Miss!"  
  
Miss Davenport smiled back and walked to her desk, "Goodbye Sakura, Tomoyo. See you tomorrow… and Sakura if you ever have any problems…"  
  
"I'll talk to you," Sakura finished her sentence, "Bye!"  
  
Tomoyo pushed Sakura out the door.  
  
"I tried to warn you…" Tomoyo frowned, dragging Sakura to their lockers, "Anyway… I found you the perfect date for next Wednesday. His name is Michael Gardener ok? He's the perfect match…"  
  
Sakura sighed as they reached their lockers, "You said that last time! And do you know what happened? He left me at the restaurant just so he could fix his hair. Come on Tomoyo. I think you should just give up!"  
  
Sakura opened her locker and pulled out her books. Tomoyo frowned and pulled her bag over one shoulder.  
  
"Just because your last date was a complete failure doesn't mean this one will be…" she tossed her hair to one side.  
  
"Listen… I really don't want…" Sakura began.  
  
"Tomoyo, Sakura! Hey!" a blue haired boy came running up to them.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo beamed, hugging him.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were now boyfriend and girlfriend. Sakura always thought they were a great couple. They were so kawaii together.  
  
"Hey Eriol…" Sakura smiled, closing her locker door.  
  
Tomoyo held on to Eriol's hand, "Hey, I heard there's a new shop being opened at the mall. Do you guys wanna check it out?"  
  
"Sure! Why not?" Sakura smiled.  
  
Tomoyo turned to Eriol, "Are you coming too?"  
  
Eriol sweatdropped. The last time I went with them I ended up buying Tomoyo a whole new wardrobe… Better think of an excuse…   
  
"I…uh…can't come," Eriol lied, "I need to…"  
  
"You need to what? What could possibly be more important then going shopping with Sakura and I?" Tomoyo smiled, innocently.  
  
"Uh…" Eriol sighed, "Ok. I guess I can come but…"  
  
"Great, " Tomoyo smiled, not letting Eriol finish, "Let's go!"  
  
At the mall…  
  
Tomoyo weaved in and out of the aisles of clothing. She picked out another mini skirt and folded it over one arm.  
  
"I can't believe that they would actually put this stuff on sale! It's excellent! Don't you love opening day sales Sakura?" Tomoyo beamed.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "Tomoyo don't' you think we should go get something to eat… I'm kinda hungry, and Eriol looks like he's going to fall asleep on his feet…"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura turned to Eriol who was standing by the entrance, yawning. Tomoyo brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.  
  
"Fine… but first let me have one more look ok?"  
  
Sakura nodded and watched Tomoyo weave through the aisles once more. Sakura walked over to Eriol, who was now slumped in a chair.  
  
Eriol looked up at Sakura, "Are we going yet?"  
  
"Tomoyo's just taking one last look…"  
  
Eriol groaned.  
  
Later at a café nearby…  
  
Eriol sighed, wearily and took a sip of his latte. Tomoyo was flipping through this season's fashion magazine and Sakura was staring blankly at the flowery wallpaper.  
  
"So Sakura… Have you reconsidered that date with Michael?" Tomoyo broke out.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "Tomoyo… I already said no!"  
  
"Hey, he's not that bad really…" Tomoyo gave an exasperated sigh, "Why don't you give him a chance?"  
  
"Tomoyo, I gave the last guy a chance… and I'm not willing to give this guy a chance because…"  
  
Sakura was cut of as a flying saltshaker hit the back of her head. Sakura heard an eruption of laughter from a table nearby, where a bunch of guys were sitting. She whirled around, angrily, to see who had thrown the shaker. A boy around her age slowly made his way to their table. Sakura immediately stood up to confront him.  
  
"Hello? Did your mother ever teach you some manners? If you hadn't noticed, this is a public café," Sakura frowned.  
  
"Firstly," began the boy, running his hand through his ruffled chestnut coloured hair, "Yes, my mother did teach me manners. Secondly I knew this was a public café and thirdly it's not my problem your head was in the way of the saltshaker."  
  
"Listen! I don't know who you think you are but…" Sakura began.  
  
"Listen Barbie! I don't have time for a lecture; I just want the shaker back. Ok?" he shot back.  
  
"My name is Sakura! And if you're going to address me, I suggest you use that name" Sakura growled.  
  
"Ok, Sakura! Can you hand over the shaker?" he sighed, growing impatient.  
  
"Listen… whoever you are… I just want an apology…"  
  
"My name is Syaoran and I don't need to apologise because it's your own fault you got hit so if you don't mind…"  
  
"Me?!" Sakura cried, "It was your fault! If you hadn't been throwing that stupid shaker around in the first place…"  
  
Eriol sweatdropped as the two continued to argue. Tomoyo smiled. Sakura and this guy have chemistry all right… Maybe I should set the two up…  
  
"Listen jerk! Maybe you should just go away…" Sakura yelled.  
  
Tomoyo sighed That is only if they don't bite each others heads off…  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol pulled Sakura away from the argument.  
  
"Why don't we just leave, Sakura…" Tomoyo suggested, "He's not worth it…"  
  
Sakura sighed, "You're right… Someone of his stature isn't worth my time."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Great let's go! I've been dying to see that toy store on the corner! I heard the have the cutest panda bears!"  
  
"Whatever…" Sakura glared at Syaoran, as she picked up her coat.  
  
Sakura followed Tomoyo and Eriol out of the café, but before she stepped out the door she couldn't help but look back at Li who was smirking.  
  
What a jerk!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kinda short right? Sorry ^_^; but I'm really lazy… R&R plz  
  
Ja! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoplz! ^_^ Thnx for the reviews…  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chappy up. R&R plz…  
  
True to the Heart  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
Touya laughed as Sakura recounted the events of the day.  
  
"So he… actually called you Barbie?!" Touya choked, between laughs, "Man that's funny! Hey that can be you're new nickname, Barbie!"  
  
Sakura growled and walked over to Touya, "Say that again! I dare you!"  
  
"Ok, Barbie!" Touya smirked, getting up.  
  
Sakura frowned and stepped on Touya's foot… HARD!  
  
Touya turned red and began to jump up and down, holding his foot, "What'd you do that for… I can't feel my toes!"  
  
"Serves you right! My name is Sakura NOT Barbie! How many stupid people does this world need? First there's Touya then this other jerk, Syaoran!" Sakura cried.  
  
"If I weren't overwhelmed with pain, I'd say you and this Syaoran guy have something going on…" Touya moved over to the kitchen table, still wincing in pain.  
  
"Hello? The only thing going on between us is his stupidity! He can't even take the blame for what he did!" Sakura replied, sitting on the sofa.  
  
"So it's a love hate situation," Touya laughed, " I'm hungry, kaijiu! Make some dinner ok?"  
  
Touya walked out of the room humming a wedding tune. Sakura sighed and placed both her hands on her hips. Men…   
  
After dinner…  
  
"It's your turn to clean the table, kaijiu."  
  
Sakura frowned and looked up at her brother, "No it's not! It's your turn! Plus I had to make dinner…"  
  
"Dad! Tell kaijiu that it's her turn to clean up!" Touya whined, to Fujitaka, their father.  
  
Fujitaka looked up at his two children and sighed, "I'm afraid, Sakura's right this time Touya… It's your turn to clean up."  
  
Sakura beamed and hugged her father before running up the stairs to her room. Touya rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kaijiu!"  
  
In Sakura's room…  
  
Sakura smiled as she entered her room. While Touya's doing the dishes, I can finally have some time to myself.   
  
"Sakura!!!" A small golden coloured bear floated over her head, "You're finally here! Whatcha been doin'?"  
  
Sakura frowned as she remembered the guy from the café.  
  
"Some jerk from the café chucked a salt shaker at me."  
  
"What?!" Kero cried, "Must have been a real air head to mess with you."  
  
Sakura nodded and smiled at the support Kero was giving her. Kero had been with Sakura since she was 10. Ever since she released the clow cards. He was supposed to return to the book, after Sakura had finished capturing all of them, and guard it but decided that he'd rather stay to help Sakura in case anything else happened, plus Sakura was the only one who could feed him.  
  
"So… you wouldn't happen to be hungry after all that happened today? I mean I would be…" Kero hinted, "Maybe you should get a snack… How about pudding."  
  
Sakura smirked, it was really obvious he was hungry. She pulled a chocolate bar from her school bag.  
  
"Is this good enough?"  
  
Kero examined the bar then snatched it up, "It's no pudding, but it'll do…"  
  
Suddenly the phone began to ring. Sakura stared at it for a while, then quickly picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo chimed on the other line.  
  
"Oh hey, Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled, "Sup?"  
  
"I have some information on this Syaoran guy…" she replied, abruptly.  
  
"What?!" Sakura cried, half believing what she had just said, "Information on that jerk? How?"  
  
"Firstly, I can tell you like this 'jerk' and secondly I found out from his girlfriend," Tomoyo smirked.  
  
"He… has a girlfriend?" Sakura asked, a little hurt and disappointed, although she didn't know why.  
  
"Why do you ask? You know this is the first time you've ever cared when a guy had a girlfriend…" Tomoyo replied, "And another thing, you didn't argue with me when I said that you liked him…"  
  
This made Sakura blush slightly, "I wouldn't fall in love with that jerk for a million dollars. And I never said I cared that he had a girlfriend, I just wanted to confirm what you said…"  
  
Tomoyo grinned evilly.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura… I didn't hear it from his girlfriend… He doesn't have one. Yamazaki seems to know him. He was at the café with Syaoran…"  
  
Sakura sighed and sweatdropped. Trust Tomoyo to say something like that… It's not like I really cared whether he had a girlfriend or not I was just asking a simple question…   
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo frowned, "Are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah…" Sakura replied, "Not that I care or anything, but what did you find out about him?"  
  
"Ooh Sakura does wanna know about him!" Tomoyo teased, "Well, Yamazaki didn't say much but I found out that Syaoran just came to Japan from China and that he's from the Li clan!"  
  
"From the Li clan? He sure doesn't act like he's from the Li clan. I thought they were meant to be dignified and polite!" Sakura commented.  
  
"And they're also known to be stubborn and outspoken," Tomoyo added.  
  
Well that explains it… Sakura thought.  
  
Sakura heard some talking in the background.  
  
"Sakura, I have to go ok? I'll talk to you tomorrow…" Tomoyo broke out.  
  
"Ok. Bye!" Sakura replied.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
*Click*  
  
Sakura sighed and placed the phone back in its cradle.  
  
"Who… was that?" Kero asked, in between mouthfuls.  
  
"It was only Tomoyo…" Sakura sighed, flopping onto her bed, "Kero… I'm really tired. I'm going to sleep ok?"  
  
Sakura pulled the blanket over her head, "See you tomorrow."  
  
"And people call me lazy…" Kero joked, "G'night Sakura."  
  
Sakura mumbled something and fell asleep at once.  
  
The next morning…  
  
"Wake up!!!" came a loud shout from above Sakura.  
  
Suddenly the blanket was pulled away from her. Sakura moaned and tried to pull the blanket away from Kero, who was now toppling half way across the room.  
  
"Sakuuuuura! You're going to be late!" Kero yelled.  
  
Sakura groaned, "What time is it?"  
  
"8:30am!" Kero yelled. [a/n: I don't know what time they start school in Japan ^_^;]  
  
Immediately Sakura sat up, "What?!"  
  
She jumped out of bed and ran toward the closet.  
  
"What am I gonna wear? What am I gonna wear?" Sakura cried, frantically, "Kero! Why didn't you wake my up earlier?"  
  
Kero rolled his eyes and sat on the end of Sakura's bed, "I tried to wake you up…"  
  
Sakura pulled on a white tank top and jeans, "It'll have to do, I guess…"  
  
She ran out her bedroom door leaving Kero who was sweatdropping.  
  
"Hey kaijiu! Late again?" Touya laughed, as Sakura ran past him.  
  
Sakura ignored him and hurriedly pulled on her skates. She grabbed her bag and skated to the door.  
  
"Bye dad, bye Touya! Bye Kero-chan!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"You still talk to that stuffed animal? Sakura, if you ever want anyone to take you seriously… You're gonna have to act more mature. I mean what kind of 17 year old talks to stuffed animals?" Touya frowned.  
  
"He's not just a stuffed animal he's my friend!" Sakura cried, just as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he was your only friend…" Touya mumbled.  
  
Sakura felt the air rush past her as she skated to school. Her honey brown hair flew behind her and her emerald eyes glittered in the sunlight.  
  
"Can't believe I'm gonna be late again," she said to herself, as she quickened her pace.  
  
She looked at her watch. 8:55.  
  
5 minutes till school starts! Gotta hurry!   
  
Sakura skidded to a halt as she reached the school gates. She just managed to pull her skates off and replace them with her shoes.  
  
Oh man!   
  
Sakura burst into the classroom as Miss Davenport was about to hand out some sheets.  
  
"Gomen-nasai!" Sakura apologised, rushing to her seat.  
  
"Sakura," Miss Davenport began, "When is your birthday?"  
  
Sakura gave her a confused look, "Umm… April 1st. Why?"  
  
"Remind me to buy you an alarm clock…" she sighed, "Tomoyo will you hand these sheets out?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded and walked up to get the sheets. She threw Sakura a sympathetic glance as she handed her a sheet. Sakura smiled, reassuring Tomoyo she was fine.  
  
"Now, class, these are some notes on yesterdays chemistry class. You will need to study these, and a few other things, if you do want to pass your final exam," Miss Davenport explained, "And I'm assuming you all want to pass…"  
  
Sakura sighed and slumped over in her chair. Just another boring day…   
  
Miss Davenport opened her mouth to say something when the door swung open revealing a guy, who was obviously new to the school. He stalked over to Miss Davenport and handed her a piece of paper. Sakura recognised him immediately as he ran a hand through his ruffled chestnut coloured hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I think this chappy is a little bit longer than the last one [by, like, 1 paragraph ^_^;]  
  
Sorry if it's still too short…  
  
R&R plz ^_^  
  
Ja! 


End file.
